


Need To Know (Or In Which Pansy Snoops A Lot)

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, M/M, Nosy Pansy, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy knows Draco is keeping something from her. She just doesn't know what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need To Know (Or In Which Pansy Snoops A Lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> For my 30 Prompts Challenge on LJ, 010: Secret.

Pansy Parkinson was observant, so she knew when Draco started acting strangely.

 

As most pureblood Slytherins had, Draco and Pansy had grown up together. There  _had_  been a short betrothal, back when they were about five, which had ended as suddenly as it had begun.Pansy liked to think that she knew things about Draco that most people wouldn't notice right away, if ever.

 

That is why she began to notice when Draco began this  _new_ pattern of behavior, which (she wouldn't lie) worried her somewhat.

 

For one thing, if anyone said anything about Potter, he would tense for a brief moment, before joining in with his usual anti-Potter taunt. He had  _never_ done that, especially with  _Potter._ Even if someone made fun of one of Draco's friends, he would show no reaction, and shoot back calmly with his barbed words. It was even more noticeable that he no longer even mocked Potter or most of the Gryffindors anymore, even in private. Weasley was, as always, the exception.

 

He was also more likely to daydream in class, even in  _Potions_. It was so obvious that even Professor  _Snape_  was visibly not too happy about it.

 

It was strange…and, more notably, it bewildered Pansy. Both were cause for worry.

 

Pansy had asked Blaise and Nott if they had noticed anything different about him. Nott had asked her what she was talking about, and, terrified, had run away. Funny as his reactions to her very presence still were, it didn't really provide any answers. Blaise hadn't really replied; he had merely shrugged, and changed the subject – to the  _weather_  of all things. Crabbe and Goyle were still stupid. Draco was impenetrable; he would never answer a direct (or even indirect) question, especially if he  _really_  wanted to keep something quiet.

 

Still, Pansy was determined to find out what was going on…and what secret Draco was keeping from her.

**  
**

After weeks of observation, Pansy _still_  had no idea, which appalled her and angered her. Draco had blocked the subject smoothly, Blaise less than smoothly, and, as far as she could tell when he wasn't running away, Nott  _still_ had no idea. Crabbe and Goyle were still stupid.

 

That evening, Pansy stomped down the hall towards the Slytherin Common Room. She was irritated by her lack of answers, when she heard a door slam. She looked over, and saw that it was the door to a spare classroom.

 

She walked over and carefully peaked inside. She gasped and shut the door carefully and quickly. She turned beet red, and got up on wobbly knees before walking as quickly as she could towards the common room entrance.

 

 _Well, I can see why he would keep **that**  a secret, _Pansy thought, still blushing as she said the password. Her mind flashed back to the two boys she had seen snogging in the classroom, one seated on a desk, with his legs wrapped around the other one who stood. She cleared her throat before walking fully into the common room, trying to smother her feelings of surprise and her blush.

 

 _Now, how to question Draco about it?_  Pansy thought, with a devious grin.  _It will be so **fun** watching him blush when I ask him how good a kisser Potter is…_


End file.
